OWCA Tales
by Treemist1022
Summary: Aggy the Agama, Cheese the Chinchilla, David the Dunlin, Gigi the Goat! These are agents of everyone's favorite top secret agency, known as O.W.C.A, each agent must face different trials to defeat their nemesis, or else evil will win. Join the Owca agents as they defeat one evil scientist at a time, it promised to be a story of a lifetime!
1. Prologue

**Hi everybody! I'm Treemist1022 but feel free to call me Misty, this is my first fanfic on this site so...Bare with me ok? Anyways this story "****Owca Tales"**** Is just a few select stories about some of the Owca Agents I have made up myself, however I might have a chapter about one of the Agents everyone knows about, I don't know. So anyways...Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Phineas and Ferb or any of the characters in it, I also do not own Owca, however I do own the Agents I made up, such as Alfie the Alpaca and Billy the Bandicoot.**

Prolouge 

_No POV_

_Would you believe me if I told you that there was an organization full of animals that fought evil on a daily basis living under your very nose? It's true! It's called O.W.C.A (the Organization without a cool Acronym) Owca is led by a few select humans that have their own division, one certain division is led by a man, a man called Major Monogram, he has white hair and a white mustache and one solo gray unibrow. This story all begins with this one man..._

Major Monogram was sitting in his chair in his office back at Owca HQ looking at some papers, the papers were the profile papers for some of his agents. He frowned. "Agent A's been slacking off..." He mumbled quietly to himself as his skinny intern, Carl walked in. Carl Karl was his intern, he was kinda short with curly orange/red hair along with freckles and purple glasses, he wore the common white intern outfit and kinda looked like a Preschool crossing guard.

Monogram looked up from his papers and raised half of his eyebrow to stare at the intern. Carl walked over to the desk and put some more papers down in front of the Major. "Sir" He said before pulling out another paper out of his pocket. "A new Evil Scientist has moved into Danvile, he calls himself Professor Arrowdeath, he has been showing allot of lower class evil activities in the past few days he had arrived, should we assign him a nemesis?" The Intern asked showing Major Monogram the picture of Prof. Arrowdeath.

Prof. Arrowdeath was a tall skinny man with purple hair that stood up like a fern tree, he had black glasses and really pale skin. He wore a long white lab coat and a black button up long sleeved shirt with black pants and tall gray boots, he had a scowl on his face and his brown eyebrows were narrowed, he looked completely foul.

Major Monogram grumbled. "Of course this guy has to show up right when we have no free agents!" He said crossly and sighed. "We'll just have to let him carry on with his evil schemes until we can assign him an agent..." He said disappointedly.

Carl thought for a moment and then he remembered. "Sir, maybe not" he said and quickly continued when he saw his boss's face. " Aggy the Agama just defeated his past nemesis, he is the only one of our agents without a nemesis right now, what if we assigned Professor Arrowdeath to him?" The little intern asked, he seemed rather pleased with his idea.

Major Monogram nodded slowly as he listened to the idea. "Well, if Agent A doesn't have a nemesis and Professor Arrowdeath has been stirring up recent evil activities, then it only makes sense to have Agent A take care of the situation" he agreed and quickly snapped at Carl.

"Carl! Go find me Agent A!" He said and Carl saluted. "Aye aye sir!" He said and ran out the door.

Major Monogram slunk back into his chair and picked up the profile papers again, he wanted to get back to reading these. However a few minutes later Carl came running back in. "Uh Sir, sorry to bother you but where is Aggy?"

**Author's Note: **

**End of prologue! Yay! So what did you think? Sorry it's so short, I promise the chapters will be longer. Oh and if you're wondering what an "Agama" is, it's a little lizard like creature that has really colorful scales. Also, there were quiet a few references in here, try and see if you can find them!**

**R&amp;R!**


	2. Aggy the Agama

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Here's chapter one! Yay! Sorry it took a while, I actually searched about Agamas, which doesn't make sense now, but it will all make sense at the end of the chapter. So yep, anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own Phineas and Ferb, or any of the characters or things in it. However I do own the agents I made up, such as Aggy the Agama and Cheese the Chinchilla. I also own the Evil scientists that I made, such as Master Enhvitløknash(that's pronounced En Hiv it lock Nash) and Professor Arodarth.**

Chapter 2 Aggy the Agama's POV

"I Despise you Aggy the Agama! I Despise YOU!"

Aggy the Agama smiled as he heard the all to familiar catch phrase used by his old nemesis: Master Enhvilløknash.

Aggy was one of the O.W.C.A's top agents, he was always on time and made sure to always have grand entrances and exits to and from his lair, he had brown scales currently and wore his light brown fedora with somewhat pride, no matter how good of an agent he was, Aggy did not like wearing the fedora and preferred to live without it, he also wasn't the most polite agent either and it would take much for him to hiss at you. **(Agama's Hiss when they are angry, or fighting ) **

Aggy was one of the very few agents to actually get his nemesis in the Owca jail, the jail was normally very quiet and very few agents ever went there, it was dusty and dirty, however it was nicer than some.

The little lizard smirked as he remembered that the only other person in that entire jail was the Reguritator. Master Enhvitløknosh would not be pleased.

Agent A's old nemesis was a bigger, Viking like fello from Norway, he had a very strong Norwegian accent and had brown wild hair and a almost square like head, he liked to wear a Viking helmet and a black long furry cape over his normal black shirt and jeans. He wore tall black Viking boots and his evil schemes always involved a "destroyer"

For some strange reason, the Viking like man always referred to himself as the "Master of Evil" and wouldn't allow anyone to call him anything but "Master Enhvitløknash"

Aggy waved goodbye to his old nemesis with a smile and walked off, smiling once more as Master Enhvitløknash snarled at him. "Dis is not over!" He heard his past enemy yell as he walked out the prison doors.

Once outside the Owca Jail, Aggy debated what to do, after all his host family was on vacation for at least another week, if he went home he'd be home alone, which was not something the lizard liked. He could always go to the Owca's HQ and play games on his computer in his cubicle, but then he would still have to wear his tan colored fedora that he hated.

Aggy walked over to his Agama themed scooter as he thought over his possibilities, he didn't want to be home alone, but he didn't wanna have to wear his fedora either.

Finally deciding to go play games in his cubicle he got on his scooter and put on his Agama themed helmet(which in his mind was better than the fedora) and rode away from the jail.

Once the lizard made it to HQ he parked his scooter next to a platypus themed hover car. Aggy took off his helmet and put on his fedora(with a little grumbling) and walked in the doors. He waved to some of the agents on his way to his cubicle and tipped his hat to others.

Aggy the Agama had finally made it to the floor is cubicle was on and gave a small smile to Glenda the Gecko as he passed her.

Aggy then ran into Carl, the intern. The poor guy seemed worried at first and Aggy wondered why, however pretty soon the worried expression left the intern's face and was replaced by a happy grin. "Ah Agent A! Major Monogram would like to see you in his office right away!" He said to the agent you nodded, gave a tip of his hat and ran off towards his boss's office.

Aggy was actually a little disappointed, he had begun to look forward to playing Solitaire and Zumba on his computer. He sighed. _Duty calls. _He thought as he entered the office and gave a salute to Major Monogram.

Monogram nodded to the Agama and put some papers down in front of him on his desk. "Ah, Agent A, come take a seat." The Major said and Aggy did.

"Resources have informed me that you have defeated your nemesis, well done Agent!" Major Monogram said and gave him a few claps. Aggy knew that if he could, he would have blushed, it wasn't like he had done anything heroic or anything, he just defeated his old nemesis, put him in bars and saved all pet stores in Danville.(long story there)

"So that is why I am assigning you Professor Arrowdeath as your new nemesis." Major Monogram said.

Aggy blinked. _New Nemesis? When did that happen? _He asked himself knowing that he had gotten lost in his own thoughts and had blocked out Major Monogram.

The Major didn't seem to notice as he handed the agent three pieces of paper. The first one was a picture of the Professor, the second was his address, and the third was the paper Aggy would have to give his new Nemesis.

Aggy took the papers and stored them in his hat and stood up. "Go get him Agent A!" Monogram said happily and Aggy saluted and walked out.

*_Arodarth's Evil laaa-ab!* _

_That's a weird jingle. _Aggy thought as he flew over to a long building that ended in a tall wide rectangle, it had the words "Arodarth's Evil Lab" printed on it in big purple letters.

Aggy landed on a window and dropped his hang glider. He grabbed a little knife out of his hat and cut through the window and landed on the ground in a ninja position, right as he landed, a giant mechanical net like thing came out of no where and trapped him in the net/cage thing.

Aggy was bewildered at first, after all, when Master Enhvitløknash trapped him, it was always something old fashioned, like a weelbarral or a Viking helmet or something, this was something completely new to the Agama.

A slow clapping noise could be heard from the shadows of the room, which just now, Aggy had noticed, was all purple, the walls, the floor, even the trap was purple, it was a little weird. The room also had allot of comfy looking purple chairs and computers everywhere, which a few windows and a fluffy purple rug in the middle of the room.

A tall man walked out of the shadows, as he finished clapping slowly. The man was the one from the picture and had the same purple hair and white lab coat as the picture. The man smiled, it wasn't an evil smile, just a normal happy smile. "Aha! I knew that Owca would have to send me a nemesis now that I have taken up evil." The man said in a slight British accent.

Aggy rolled his eyes, he had just met the guy and already he knew this man was an idiot.

The professor walked over to the little reptile and studied him. "Hmm, well, you look like a lizard of some sort, that's cool! Anyways, I am Professor Ethan Arodarth, but most people mistake it for "Arrowdeath" which is not my last name!" the man said pointing an angry finger at the lizard. "I don't know your name though, I'm I'm just gonna call you Little Lizard ok?" He asked and Aggy rolled his eyes again and pulled a paper out of his hat and gave it to Professor Arodarth.

The paper read. "Hello, I am Aggy the Agama, your new nemesis"

Prof. Arodarth nodded. "Well, Aggy the Agama, since you're my new nemesis, I bet you are wondering what my evil scheme is, well I'll tell you, see I have always hated pretty much every color besides Purple, black and white. Ugh! I hate all these bright colors like blue! Or green! Or orange! I really hate orange, so, I plan to zap the entire Tri-State-Area with my Purplebeamray!" He said and up from the floor came a small purple ray gun.

Aggy widened his eyes at the sight of the Purplebeamray, Master Enhvitløknash had never tried anything like this before!

Professor Arodarth walked over to Purplebeamray and picked it up. "And now! It's time to zap the entire Tri-State-Area with my Purplebeamray! Hahahahaha! The professor laughed evilly and grabbed the beamray and walked over to his big balcony and pointed the ray at a tree, he zapped the tree while going "Bam! Bam! Bam!" he laughed as the tree turned purple. "Finally! A tree to match my hair!" He said and gently moved his free hand around his tall purple hair.

Aggy sucked in his foldable ribs and squeezed out of the bars for the net thing, once free he lunged at his new nemesis, hitting him in the face.

Professor Arodarth gasped. "Aggy the Agama! How did you escape!" he asked and pointed his Purplebeamray at the lizard.

Aggy ducked as a purple beam shot at him and he hit the man and the fight began.

Aggy attacked, then Prof. Arodarth fired the Beam at him, and the cycle continued.

About thirty minutes into the fight Professor Arodarth had mangers to shoot many objects with his Purplebeamray and both of them were getting tired.

Aggy ran over and grabbed the Purplebeamray and with a flip landed on his feet. He looked at the machine, studying it. He soon found a reverse switch and began shooting all the things the Professor had hit, he then smashed the ray and got ready to leave, grabbing his parachute and jumping off the balcony his logo instantly appeared as he opened his parachute, leaving the professor screaming out the balcony. "Curse you Aggy the Agama!"

Aggy was a little surprised, he had grown so used to hearing "I despise you Aggy the Agama! I despise YOU!" From his old nemesis, this was certainly gonna take some getting used too.

The Agama smirked slightly as he thought to himself: _At least it's not what Alfie the Alpaca's nemesis says, haha, more guy, I wonder what he's doing right now..._

**_Author's note: Yay! I finished chapter one! Yay! anyways, sorry it took so long, this chapter literally took all day! Ugh! Sorry it's really long, I didn't mean for it to be so long. Anyways, what did you thing of Aggy and Professor Arodarth? Did you like them? Hate them? Please R&amp;R I love to hear your thoughts on "Owca Tales" I'll post chapter two tomorrow, it'll be about Alfie the Alpaca, hope you enjoy! Bye!_**


	3. Alfie the Alpaca

**Author's Note: Hi everybody! Sorry it took so long(I was busy fixing my little robot I made, I named him Norm!) this chapter isn't really that long, but I hope you like it anyways! Tell me what you thing! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Phineas and Ferb or any one/thing in it, however I do own the agents I made up, such as Sally the Siamese, and Glenda the Gecko, I also own the evil scientists I made up, such as Dr. Dalancè Days and Captain Chaos.**

Alfie the Alpaca was grazing in the field of his Host person, Anna Elizabeth Reed, a farmer who moved to South America when she was very little, but had recently moved back to Danville with a herd of Alpacas, Alfie was one of them.

He loved his Host Person very much and knew Anna loved him back, she loved all the alpacas, she was very shy around people and preferred the company of animals, she was a gentle soul who really liked reading, at that moment she was sitting under a tree in the field, reading a book.

Anna was a tall women, with long brown hair and freckles, she had green eyes and wore a straw hat with a white shirt and blue jean overalls, she had tall brown boots and liked to chew on hay.

Alfie unlike most agents found it extremely hard to leave everyday to fight his nemesis, Captain Chaos, he found it so hard because Anna always seemed to have track of how many alpacas were around, if even one was missing, she would know.

thats why it's a good thing only Alfie was an agent, being allot smaller than the others, he wasn't noticed as much and had an easier way to escape.

Alfie was a small and very fluffy white alpaca, he couldn't see very well in pet mode thanks to the fact that his fluffyness covered his eyes.

The white alpaca slowly walked away from the herd as he heard his wrist-watch beeping, once safely away from the group, Alfie stood up on his back legs and out on his brown fedora, the fluffy in his eyes got moved away and he answered the wrist call.

On the screen was Major Monogram, his boss. The man nodded a greetings to the agent and spoke. "Morning Agent A, it has accrued to me that you have been slacking off lately on your fights with Captain Chaos, must I remind you that all of Owca's agents are required to put up a good fight with every battle?" He asked and Alfie shook his heads and sighed.

"Good, now, Captain Chaos is up to well, Chaos, he has recently purchased three tons of hay, one hundred bananas and five sparrows, we have no idea what this means, but we are certain it's evil, go put a stop to it agent A!" The major said and Alpaca saluted and walked over to a bush, he brushed the leafs of it and there in front of him appeared a alpaca themed hover car.

He got in it and flew off to go fight his enemy.

*Chaos working on a project*

the familiar sound of Alfie's weird nemesis had rang in his ears as he landed his hover car on the balcony to a normal looking house in the country.

Alfie walked into the building and instantly got trapped in a strange pyramid cage made entirely out of bananas.

Alfie rolled his brown eyes, this was just like Captain Chaos to build a trap entirely out of bananas.

Captain Chaos was a tall man with crazy blonde hair that was really spiky, he wore green glasses, and a big party hat on his head. He had slightly tan skin and wore a yellow jumpsuit with a black lab coat over it, he also had bright blue shoes and had a crazy smile on his face. He had blue eyes.

Chaos walked over to the alpaca and smiled. "Ah, Alfie the Alpaca, how nice of you to drop by drive me bananas!" He said laughing. Alfie rolled his eyes.

the mad scientist continued. "I bet you're wondering whats with all the hay and sparrows, well you see, I needed the hay to build my Hay-Insaney-tazor, and the Sparrows are for me to brainwash and be my slaves!"

Alfie looked at him and spit.

"Did you just spit at me Alfie the Alpaca? Well I guess that makes sense, some alpacas can spit...anyways, I bet you are wondering why I build a Hay-Insaney-tazor, well, I plan on making every creature in the Tri-State-Area have a huge craving for hay, but since my Sparrow slaves will have stolen all the hay, everyone will have to come to me, and I wont give them any hay unless they make me the leader of the Tri-State-Area!" Chaos yelled crazily.

Alfie looked at him like he was crazy and rolled his eyes again, Alfie did that allot.

Captain Chaos looked at him, the fluff ball at the top of his hat was hanging in front of his face. "what do you thing my plan will fail? Hmm Alfie the Alpaca, well, you just wait and see, you Alpaca! It will work!" he said pridefully.

Alfie rolled his eyes as Chaos walked away and showed Alfie the huge Hay-Insaney-tazor, which looked like a giant party hat.

Chaos continued to ramble, Alfie didn't care, he began chewing through the bananas and freeing himself, once he was done, he ran over to Captain Chaos and kicked him in the shin.

The Cap groaned and yelled at the Alpaca. "You ate my bananas didn't you!" He yelled and Alfie hummed in answering.

Chaos smiled. "Well to bad for you! Because it's already to late! My Hay-Insaney-tazor is ready and now I will become the ruler of the Tri-State-Area!" he said gleefully running over to his Insaney-tazor and laughing evilly.

Alfie chased after him and grabbed a small explosion out of his hat, he placed it on the Tazor. The small explosion was set for five minutes. Alfie smiled up at Captain Chaos and ran for the balcony.

Once the captain finally realized what was going on, he screamed and ran for exit.

Alfie got back to his hover car and flew off, and a few seconds later, explosion. Alfie smiled at the explosion, another crazy evil plan foiled and another day's work done.

In the background Alfie could hear Chaos's catch phrase loud and clear. "I'll get you, you crazy Alpaca! With my Insanity I swear it! Hahahahahaha!"

Alfie grinned and flew away, his nemesis had no doubt the weirdest catch phrase ever. It was very strange, but at least Alfie had a nemesis, not only did he have a nemesis, but he also had a host person, unlike Billy the Bandicoot, that poor soul didn't even have a Host family. That poor rodent, Alfie felt bad for him, after all he couldn't imagine not having a host family. That Bandicoot really only had Owca. Alfie wondered how exactly that agent felt right now...

**Author's Note: finished chapter 2 yay! Anyways, what did you think of Alfie? Or Chaos? Who's you favorite agent so far? Favorite nemesis? Favorite character? Please tell! I'll be posting chapter 3 tomorrow, it will be about Billy the Bandicoot. **

**Bye! **

**R&amp;R!**


	4. Billy the Bandicoot

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry for the lack of new chapters yesterday, I was busy. Anyways. Billy the Bandicoot chapter! Whooo! Also, what's up with the fact that I only have like one review? Come on guys, its not that hard to review, and im pretty sure that there are more then one fan! I mean seriosly, speaking of the one follower, I would like to give a specail thanks to The Dimenssionalist, for being the only person to follow this topic and leave a review! Big thanks to you Dimenssionalist! Without you this story would never have made it to chapter 3! And i'm rambling, I tend to ramble, my sister says I 'm like Doofenshmirtz that way.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Phineas and Ferb, or anyone/thing in it, I don't own Harry Potter either, however, I do own the agents and their nemesises that I made up such as Benny the Bandicoot and Doctor Dyenlight.**

Chapter 3

(Billy the Bandicoot's POV)

Billy the Bandicoot just entered his nemesis, Doctor Dyenlight's Evil Lair, Billy was what you would call a "Bandicoot" which it a small to medium sized Marsupial Omnaivor that is found in Astralia, they commonly have brown fur, a rat ish like face and mouse like ears, they kinda have the body of a rabbit and have long tails, and Billy is no exception, the only thing diffrent about him was that he stood up like a human and had a brown fedora on the top of his head.

His Nemesis, Doctor Dyenlight, was a short girl with a slightly short spikey black hair that was tipped red, she had a long neck and had snow pale skin, she had big dark blue eyes and wore a red shirt with black pants and a white half-jeanjacket over the red shirt, she also had a white skirt above the black pants and had tall high hill red boots that came up to her knees, she was actually pretty nice for being evil and didn't really wanna take over the Tri-State-Area, she just wanted revenge on those she hated.

Doctor Emmaline Dyenlight's "Lair" was really just her parents basement, that led out to a lake, she was twenty one and still lived with her parents, she had always just used the excuse she couldn't find the right place, or she didn't have a good enough job.

Whatever the excuse, Billy would always just roll his eyes and listen to her "Evil Scheme"

Billy dropped his hoverjet on the front of the backyard and walked over to the glass doors of the house, he knocked twice and waited, soon Emmaline's mom came and answered the door, she was also a short women, with long black hair and pale skin, she was slightly plump and was wearing a blue dress with puffy sleeves and a white cooking apron, she had a big smile on her face. "Hello Billy the Bandicoot!" She said happily. "Here to thwart Emmy's Evil Scheme?" She asked and Billy the Bandicoot nodded. "Well, she's down in the basement with her Bad-Hair-Beam." The women said pointing to the stairs, The Dyenlights were known Evil Scientists and were pleased with their Daughter's choice to follow in their footsteps and often encouraged her evil schemes.

Mister and Misses Dyenlight had their own schemes and Nemesisis too, Benny the Bilby, who was a good friend of Billy's and Glenda the Gecko.

Billy nodded his head and walked over to the stairs, waving a friendly hello to Benny as he crashed through the window to fight Mister Dyenlight.

Billy walked down the comfy looking carpeted brown floor and soon found himself in the basement, where instantly he got trapped in a giant Hairdryer. _Fittiting. _The Bandicoot thought, after all he has just learned what Doctor Dyenlight's "Beam" was.

A evil cackle came from the room and Dr Dyenlight stepped into view, she smiled evilly at Billy. "Ah, Billy the Bandicoot! About time you showed up! You're late!" She said a pointed at the clock, Billy looked up from his head space and looked at the clock, she was right. Billy had been an hour late, he was supossed to be here at 12:00 PM, it was 1:05.

Billy shrugged it off, he had slept in, so what, it wasn't he had a life away from Owca, he deserved a day to sleep in, it was nice some times.

Emmaline picked up the big Hairdryer and moved it over to her "Bad-Hair-Beam" once placing the thing down she laughed. "Behold! My Bad-Hair-Beam! You see, yesterday, I was kinda having a really bad hair day, and well, I went to the store to buy some shampoo, and I got the sense that everyone was laughing at me, and they were! They were all laughing because of my bad hair day! Ooh! I got so mad! So I bought the shampoo and came home, I still wanted revenge on all those people who laughed at me, so that is why I invented the Bad-Hair-Beam! I plan on shooting everyone who laughed at me with this, thereby giving them bad hair days for the rest of their lives! Hahahahaha!" She yelled, flinging her hands dramatically in the air.

Billy couldn't help but smile, Emmaline was one of the most sensitive people he knew, which wasn't alot, but he still knew some people, Emmaline was like family to him, since he never had his own...seeing her hurt made him sad, so even if it was evil, seeing the girl show initiative made Billy happy, but that wouldn't stop him from destroying her beam, he opened his "cage" and ran strait past his nemesis and pushed the self destruct button on the "beam" making it explode.

He tipped his hat to Emmaline and walked up the stairs hearing the catch phrase: "Shame on you Billy the Bandicoot! Shame! That was my Beam!"

Billy smiled, waved goodbye to Misses Dyenlight and Glenda the Gecko as they fought, they both waved back and Billy walked outside, he picked up his hover jet and took flight, headding towards O.W.C.A where he pretty much spent his life.

Once he landed, he took of his hoverjet and walked in, nodding to Aggy the Agama as he passed by the Bandicoot.

Billy walked over to his cubicle and sat down, typing stuff up on the computer.

A few hours later, a totally excited intern, Carl burst in. "Agent B! We found you a host family!" he said and Billy's jaw dropped.

After the shock died down Carl showed him a picture. "Now, take in mind that this would save you and us allot of you went to these people, I know, I know, not who you were expecting, but come on, they want a Bandicoot, they have experience with them, and well, you know them..." Carl said and Billy nearly fanted at the sight of his. "Host Family" because, there in front of him was a picture of three way to familular faces, Mister and Misses Dyenlight and their daughter, Emmaline...

...After a faint and a half an hour later, Billy sat in his chair in his cubicle listening to the intern talk. "You would be known as whatever they call you after you move in, but here we could still call you agent B, or Billy, and I know it'll be weird, living with your nemesis, but it's just the start of another adventure!" Carl said excitedly.

Billy nodded slowly, finally getting that, while he really didn't want to move in with his nemesis, if they wanted him and he would go, than fine.

"So, will you go?" Carl asked, looking at Billy pleadingly.

The brown bandicoot sighed and nodded.

Carl smiled. "Good, I'll be dropping you off there in about five minutes, they bought you online and I promised to bring you to them." He said and stood up. "Let's go Agent B!" The intern said happily and they left.

Once they got to the familular gray and White House, Carl walked over to the door and ding-donged. Emmaline answered.

Billy gave the best "Mindless pet" he could and he heard Emmaline squeal and pick him up. "He is perfect! Here's your money." She said and handled Carl the money, he nodded. "take good care of him Miss, his name is Billy" He said and then quickly put his hand over his mouth as he realized what he had just done.

Emmaline looked at him strangly for a moment. "Billy? That's funny because I have a nemesis named Billy, but he isn't anything like you, Billy, he is mean and ruthless and cruel! He also is like super ninja dude and all that, but no, he isnt you, you're to cute and innocent!" The Evil Scientist said and hugged Billy. She waved goodbye to Carl and brought Billy to a comfortable blue bed. "This is your bed Billy! But you can always come sleep in my bed downstairs if you want." Emmaline said and Billy gave his squeaky noise in response.

Dr Dyenlight continued to give the tour, which Billy didn't really need, but he went on with it anyways, on more than one a time he caught himself smiling.

_hmmm, maybe it won't be that bad after all. _He thought and smiled again. _I'll get to hang out with Bemany more, hmm. Speaking of Benny, where is he? He shouldn't have finished his battle already..._

_**Author's Note: yay! Finished chapter 3! Hope you liked it! Anyways, I bet you didn't see that twist! Right? Yeah I thought so. Anyways, what are your thoughts on this chapter? Anything I should change? Anything you like? Please review, and I mean it this time, it kinda hurts that you guys don't review, I mean, I put allot of work into these chapters, :( Chapter 4 will be about Benny the Bilby and yes, Billy will come in the next chapter.**_

_**Please, pretty, pretty please leave a review, please R&amp;R! Please!**_


	5. Benny the Bilby

**Author's note: I have literally had to redo this chapter four times, I am kinda getting sick of writing it, guess that's what I get for not saving the stupid chapter! Sorry people if I sound a little insane right now, I really didn't wanna have to rewrite this chapter again, but here I am, and here you are reading this and being all like. "why can't she just get to the point and finish with this silly little note? Why can't we just read the story? Well, sorry about that, I'll get to the disclaimer then to the chapter. Ok? Great!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Phineas and Ferb or anyone/thing in it, if I did Phineas and Isabella would be together by now. I do however own the agents and the nemesise I made, like Dave Dyenlight and Benny the Bilby, I also own a fedora, a robot named Norm(not the one from the show) ooh and I own Two! That's right not one, TWO Perry the Platypus plushies, one is little and is wearing a little fedora and the other is big and makes his little noise! Yeah, I'm a P&amp;F nerd.**

Benny the Bilby crashed through the Dyenlight's window and stood up, the scene he saw in front of him was one he commonly saw, Anne Dyenlight was closing the back glass doors and Billy the Bandicoot, who was a good friend of Benny, was making his way to the downstairs, Billy waved and Benny waved back as he saw his friend vanish from view and walk down the carpeted brown stairs.  
Benny walked over to the stairs and squeaked, catching Misses Dyenlight's attention, she looked over and Benny pointed at the stairs. "Wha-oh! Yes! Dave is upstairs working on his 'beam' he hasn't told me what it is, so sorry, I can't help." She said smiling and Benny nodded and walked up the red silk stairs, which were allot different then the stairs leading to the basement, which were fluffy and brown with cream walls covering them and only pictures or books on bookshelves to look at.

The Upstairs however, were wood, with a long red silk carpet covering the middle of the stairs, it had a long curvy brown banister on one side, and pretty cream walls on the other, the stairs were actually really pretty, much like the rest of the Dyenlight's house.

One thing that really stood out on these stairs, is when you got to the half way point, where the stairs change positions and lead to the top floor of the house, there is a mirror, a huge wall mirror, Benny really did like the pretty mirror and often enjoyed looking in it, he himself didn't like looking at himself, but looking at all the stuff he was by, and seeing himself in the situation he really was in, to Benny, it was cool.

At that very moment, Benny was looking at the mirror, he saw his reflection and smiled, he had fluffy yet silky silver fur, a mouse like body, long rabbit like ears, a bandicoot like snout, and a long fluffy silver tail that was tipped black at the end, he had deep dark chocolate brown eyes which matched his fedora perfectly. He stared at all the stuff next to him in the mirror and spotted a big yellow banana themed beam at the top of the stairs?

Benny turned away from the mirror and looked at the tippy top of the stairs and sure enough, a banana themed yellow beam was staring at him.

Was this what his nemesis had made? Why was this so importent? What was so impressive about this beam that his nemesis couldn't even tell his wife? Why was it banana themed? Was the entire scheme all about stinking bananas?

Benny held his head with his hands, all these questions were confusing him and well, driving him bananas.  
He figured he should destroy it anyways and grabbed a convenietly placed right next to him hammer, he walked over to the beam and smashed it, almost instantly he got trapped and cursed his own stupidity, along with this terrible banana suit trap and Benny was now trapped in.

An evil laugh came from his nemesis as Dave Dyenlight came into view. He was a tall man with dark red curly hair and pale skin, he had green eyes and a rectangle-ish like face. He wore white glasses and a black tuxedo with a white lether jacket over it, he also had white shoes and hat.

"Ah, Benny the Bilby, how surprising of you to come and pay me a visit, destroy my beam and get trapped in a silly looking banana suit! Hahahahahahaha! And by surprised I mean not a surprise at all. Now come on, my real Beam is on the balcony, hop on over and take a look" Dave insisted and walked onto the nice big gray balcony he had.

Benny followed his nemesis out onto the balcony where a huge black and gray beam was pointed at the sidewalk.

Mister Dyenlight began his little speach on why this beam was here and his he got the idea, when right before he could, a loud crashing came from below. "Looks like Glenda the Gecko is here." Dave said and Benny nodded.

"Anyways, back to the matter at hand, you are Benny the Bilby, I built this beam specifica-" he quieted down as the familiar catch phrase was yelled. "Shame on you Billy the Bandicoot! Shame!" Emmaline Dyenlight yelled from the basement.

Benny and Dave shared a look and both instantly knew that Billy has gone in, got trapped, got freed, destroyed her Beam and left. "See! That! That right there is why I built this beam!" Dave said, pointing up at the sky as Billy left and took to the skies.

"Ugh, for more further explanations left travel to the bssement stairs for a moment, ok Benny the Bilby?" he asked and the Bilby nodded. "Great!" Mister Dyenlight said and ran down the stairs like a lightning bolt.

Benny followed him at a much slower pace, due to his trap.

Once he finally made it all the way down the two flights of stairs, Dave pointed at Emmaline's old Bad-Hair-Beam.

"She made that for revenge, you see Benny the Bilby, Emmy has had trouble fitting in, everyone laughs at her and teases her, she has no friends what so ever, and that is why I invented the..." Dave paused, picked up Benny in the Banana suit and ran all the way to his beam again. "Instand-Friend-With-Emmaline-Beam! The I.F.W.E.B for short, I plan on shooting every random person I see with my I.F.W.E.B and getting my little girl some friends! It's brilliant really."

Benny looked at him and squeaked again. "Oh, right, sorry" Dave said, putting the banana suit(with Benny in it) down. "By the way, do you like your trap? I got the idea from my L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N friend, Captain Chaos, cool guy, you would like him, anyways, speaking of friends, its time to force every person that comes this way to against their will befriend my daughter and become instant BFF's with her! Hahahaha!"

Benny did feel bad for the girl, but forcing people to be her best friends, seemed a little much, how about just get her a nice little pet or something?-Benny thought and then it seemed like a light bulb had struck him.

Of course! A pet! That's all this family needed, and Benny knew just the one.

He squeaked and his nemesis turned away from the side walk to look at him. "What was that Benny the Bilby?" He asked in curiosity.

The Bilby squeaked again and burst out of his banana trap. He heard a gasp escape his nemesis and Dave stood protectively over his beam. "No! Benny the Bilby! All I'm doing is getting some friends for Emmy! There is nothing evil in that!" He complained and Benny gave him a look that told Dave he wasn't supposed to be doing this, it was wrong.

Dave sighed. "I know you are just gonna destroy it anyways, but all I want is for my little girl to get some friends, is that so wrong?" He asked and Benny shook his head and pointed towards the computer inside.

"You think I should give her internet friends?" He asked and Benny facepalmed himself and walked over to the computer, Dave Dyenlight followed.

Benny sat down on the computer seat and began typing up "Bandicoot pets for sale" on " . " which was really part of Owca's Agent adopting plan, but the Dyenlight's weren't bright enough to find that out.  
Instantly a picture of a little brown Bandicoot showed up on screen, it had the name "Billy" below it and Dave nodded slowly.

"You think I should buy this Bandicoot for her? Well, she does like Bandicoots, and this one seems nice enough, I'll do it!" He said and Benny hit the "buy" button, it then showed a five dollar bill, Benny pressed it and a female voice said. "Please enter your pin and complete the adoption."

Dave nodded "ok, Benny, move aside, I'll do this part" he said but Benny shook his head and entered the pin. "Wait, you know my pin? But how?" Dave asked completely flabbergasted.

On the screen balloons and confetti exploded and the voice said. "Congratulations! You have bought this bandicoot, one of our workers will bring it to you in an hour, when he or she gets here you will pay him another five dollars, have a nice day."

Benny got off the computer and looked up at his nemesis and gave a thumbs up.

Dave smiled. "Thanks for the help Benny the Bilby! Now to tell Emmy!" he said and ran down the stairs. Benny smiled and walked over to the balcony and destroyed the I.F.W.E.B. He then went down stairs and watched as Glenda the Gecko and Anne Dyenlight fought. He wanted to hear Emmaline's reply to what her father had to tell her, and it was priceless, all through the neighborhood a very girly squeal could he heard coming from the Dyenlight's basement.

Glenda and her nemesis stopped fighting to hear what was the matter and both Emmaline and Dave raced up the stairs and started talking all at once, but strangely enough the two agents and Anne understood.

"That's great Emmy! Ooh! A pet! I wonder if it'll be evil!" Anne said gleefully.

"I got her a bandicoot!" Dave said and Glenda instantly looked at Benny who just smiled and nodded.

Emmaline looked at her watch and walked over to the front doors. "I'll be back in about forty five minutes, I'm gonna go buy food, a bed, toys, collars, leashes and other stuff for my new pet!" She said and left.

Benny was about to leave when his nemesis said. "Wait, Benny the Bilby, I have a BackupBeam if you wanna still fight" he said and Benny nodded.

Turns out he really did have a "Backup-Backwards-Beam" that made whoever it hit, backup and start walking backwards.

For the next hour Benny and Dave fought, forty five minutes had past and Emmaline had returned, her arms full of stuff.

And then it happened, everything went dead silent, even the wind didn't make a noise as everyone heard the ding dong of the door bell, it was a few seconds later that anyone actually realized what was going on, and then Emmaline squealed and ran to answer the door.

The Door opened and Carl showed Emmaline Billy, making the mistake of telling the girl Billy's name.

Benny smiled and walked over to the balcony, Billy was getting along fine with his host family, and now it was time he returned to his family.

He walked out the back door and grabbed his hover jet and took off.

He soon found himself at his House, he dropped his Hover jet and took off his hat, going into "Mindless pet mode" He walked over to his host family and squeaked. "Oh, there you are Benny, look we got you a friend" Jordan Wilber, Benny's "owner" said and picked up the little bilby.

"And, we found you a new friend! Mom already said we could keep him!" Julia Wilber said holding up a chameleon.

Benny smiled and squeaked, the chameleon looked at Benny, Benny looked back.

"We named him Cody" Jordan said the two kids went inside.

Benny had heard that a agent that just got out of training might be staying with him. He hadn't expected a chameleon though, being able to disappear seemed like an unfair advantage to Benny but he just nodded to Cody and followed Jordan inside.

Cody lingered back a bit, he was new and didn't really know what to do, so he just sat down, waiting for something to happen, just then his wrist watch started beeping and he looked at the watch, it didn't have Monogram on it, telling him his new mission, it had a black and white text message.

It read: "Agent C, meet me at the HQ parking garage.

MM."

**Author's Note: YAY! Finally finished! I have been working on this chapter for so long! Next chap is about Cody, R&amp;R! Bye!**


	6. Cody the Chameleon

**Sorry for the really long wait! My life has been Nowserz for a few months.(Nowserz is a word I made up) But, putting that behind us, I'm back and with another chapter! Chapter 5! Yay! Also, I would like to thank my reviewers, Brightmist(Is that a Warrior name?) , 8annie8 and the Dimenssionalist, a big shout out to you guys! Thanks for reading my fanfiction here! Also, Brightmist had mentioned an agent for me, a Kiwi, and I think it's a great idea! I will see if I can put Kevin the Kiwi in.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, or anything or anyone in it, but I do own my agents and my evil scientists, such as Cheese the Chinchilla and Minister Minotaur, have a nice day. :)**

Cody the Chameleon looked at his wristwatch his eyes narrowed, it wasn't like the Major to wanna meet any agent in the parking garage, hardly anyone ever went there, agents had said that everything bad always happened in there.

He shook off his feelings of weariness and put on his chameleon bike helmet and grabbed his chameleon themed bike and peddled off towards O.W.C.A, it wasn't very long before he made it there, since he lived next door.

Cody got off his bike and locked it to a bike-rack, as he scampered inside the rather dark parking garage.

Once inside he looked around, _man this place was creepy,_ it was no wonder why no one in the agency ever used it, why on earth would Major Monogram wanna meet with him here? It didn't make any sense, and right as he realized it was probably a trap, a giant shoe came up from the ground and trapped him.

"What's the matter Cody the Chameleon, not your size? Hmmm?" Asked his nemesis as he walked out of the dark. Cody glared, of course he fell for it! Cody was known as gullible and oblivious within the agency.

His nemesis, Mister Minotaur was kinda a little guy, he was only 5" and really hated people commenting on his size, his hair was black and fell into his chocolate brown eyes, and always had his minotaur hat on, it was his style, no one really knew why. "I bet you're wondering why I had you meet me here-" he stopped as Cody gave him a disapproving look. "Don't give me that look Cody! I _never_ pretended to be Major Monogram! I used my initials! So there! You just fell for it like some weird little lizard!" He said stubbornly, throwing his arms around.

Cody looked down, a little embarrassed, it was true, after all MM did stand for his nemesis as well, and why would the Major wanna meet in a parking garage anyways? It didn't make sense, any other agent wouldn't have been so gullible to believe it was actually the Major, they would have guessed.

Mister Minotaur continued on talking, giving his evil monologue was part of the scheme, it was tradition, he had to talk, so he did. "I bet you are wondering why I trapped you in a shoe, aren't you?" He asked, expecting Cody to nod his head yes.

Cody didn't react, mainly because he really was curios and that just added to his gullibleness, which was actually kinda depressing him out right now. Either way, his nemesis sure noticed the lizard's change in attitude, normally the agent would play along just long enough to defeat him and then leave looking really cool, so Minotaur took it upon himself to find out what bothered the chameleon. "Are you ok Cody the Chameleon?" He asked with real sincerity.

Cody shook his head. "Is it because you are so gullible?" He asked and Cody nodded, he didn't know why he was telling all this to his nemesis of all people, but it was kinda nice to get everything off his plate.

Minotaur nodded, trying to understand. "Well, I'll help you with your little problem!" He said gleefully and got Cody out of the shoe-trap. "My evil scheme can wait until tomorrow! It wasn't that exciting anyways, I just wanted revenge on all shoestores for never having my size, and when they did, the shoe always broke and-" he stopped when Cody looked at him angrily. "Right, sorry, I was monologuing again wasn't I?" He asked and Cody nodded. "Right, well, sorry about that, it's just kinda natural, you know?" He asked and Cody rolled his eyes. "Ok, so first let's get out of this creepy parking garage!" He said and Cody waved his hands around as if to say: '_Hey, wasn't it you who wanted to scheme here.'_

Minotaur rolled his eyes. "I'm on a really low budget right now! I couldn't afford to rent a place, and well, my house is still in ruin because of your last visit." He said pointing an accusing finger at Cody. The chameleon looked down, a little embarrassed, and a bit sorry.

His nemesis waved his hands dismissively. "Eh, it's no biggie, you ruin my walls all the time! This one just is taking longer to repair." He explained as they both walked out of the parking garage. "Now, you want to fix your gullible problem right?" He asked and Cody nodded.

"All right then! Let's start with something simpl-HEY LOOK ITS A FLYING FISH!" Minotaur yelled all of a sudden, pointing at the sky.

Cody, falling for it, looked around at the sky, eyes wide, aaaaaand it hit him. Feeling like a complete fool, he folded his arms angrily and glared at his nemesis. _How dare he trick him like that! _Minotaur laughed. "See, you are waaaay to gullible! I mean really, flying fish? Who would have believed that?" He asked and Cody looked down.

Mister Minotaur smiled. "So, now you know, don't believe everything someone tells you! Most of the time, it's a LIE!" He said and Cody nodded, obviously, his lesson was about to begin. He pulled out a note pad and a pen and got ready to take notes. "Also, you need to think logically, would that really happen or no-ITS A PINK WATERMELON!" He screamed all of a sudden and Cody looked around again, falling for the trick, again.

Minotaur face-palmed himself. "I can see this is gonna take awhile" he muttered to himself and Cody smiled sheepishly.

And so, the training began, Cody worked hard, Minotaur worked hard to control his patience. And soon, the "look there" trick didn't work on him, he began to think a bit more logically, well, sort of, after all, he _was_ still very gullible.

Cody grumbled as he broke his pen._ I bet Cheese the Chinchilla doesn't have to go through all this!_ He thought crossly..._Hey where was Cheese?_

**Well, done with that chapter, I now, it's kinda short but I really wanted to get to Cheese the Chinchilla, as always, please review, tell me what you think and who's your favorite so far! Feedback is always welcome!**


	7. Cheese the Chinchilla

**Hi! Misty here and yes, I have a new chapter for you! Yay! Huh, I don't actually have that much to say this time, weird...**

**Anyways.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB! Or the song in this chapter, But I do own my characters such as Dr. Dees and Cheese the Chinchilla.**

Cheese narrowed her eyes and focused on her approaching enemy, she hunched her shoulders and felt her muscles tense, ready to attack.

The small chinchilla launched herself into the air and felt herself land on a very familiar foot.

A childish laughing came from the human as Cheese was picked up by the kid in her host family. "Cheese! Are you playing again? You were good! I didn't even spot you that time!" Came the voice of a little girl.

Mandy was about six years old and had brown hair in two low pony tails, she was wearing a purple dress and some sneakers, along with a pair of rainbow colored knee-high socks and two big purple bows in her hair. Her skin had gotten tan from all the sun and she and Cheese loved playing the the field of tall grass right by Mandy's house.

Mandy snuggled Cheese close to her and squeezed her in a tight hug. "I have to go now, Mommy's takin me to the dentist! To get a tooth checkup! Like the ones you get at the vet, and I get at the doctors! But for teeth!" She said happily and placed the little mammal down. "Come on, let's get you inside, ok Cheesy?" She asked as the little girl began walking towards the door. "You can sleep in your comfy bed!" Mandy said happily.

She opened the door and carried Cheese over to a little dog bed. Once she was sure Cheese was comfortable she ran over to her Mom. "Mommy! My teeth need a checkup! Come on! If we don't go now, we'll be too late!" She complained loudly.

Her mom smiled and laughed. "All right honey, Let's go, is Cheese ok to be left alone?" She asked Mandy, who nodded. "Cheesy can handle herself mommy! Come on!" She said, pulling her mom's hand towards the door. "Ok, let's go." Her mom said and the two left.

Cheese laughed quietly to herself, she loved her host family, especially Mandy, she was so funny! Right as Cheese was about to take a nap, her wrist watch started beeping, she sighed. _Duty calls!_ She thought and got up, she made her way to the book shelf by the stairs and got up on her two hind legs, she put on her tan fedora with the brown ribbon and the flower. She pushed a book that stood out a bit, and fell into a hole.

She found herself in a chinchilla sized lair where she was sitting in a comfy chair, starring up at a huge screen.

"Morning agent C" came the familiar voice of Major Monogram. "Dr Dees has been up to nothing but trouble, he has recently been buying up all the bread from Danville, get to the bottom of it Agent C" he said and the intern Carl came on screen. "Uh sir, that was Prof. Spain who was buying the bread, Dr. Dees has been building some sort of Song-amplifier." He said and walked off the screen.

Major Monogram snapped back at Carl. "CARL! How many times have I told you to not bother with me when I'm addressing the agents!" He yelled before turning back to Cheese the Chinchilla. "Anyways, Dr. Dees has been building a Song-amplifier of some sorts, go stop him Agent C" he said and Cheese saluted and walked off.

_*Dr Dees Secret Hideout!*_

The Chinchilla smashed a window as she entered her nemesis's "hideout" she looked around and soon spotted Dr Dees coming out of his kitchen, with a box of cereal. "Cheese the Chinchilla! What are you doing here so early? I haven't even had breakfast yet!" He complained in his Scottish accent. He had ginger hair that was rather curly and came down right past his big pointy ears. He had blue eyes and always had the same outfit on, a blue turtleneck with gray pants, some black boots and a buttoned up white lab coat.

The Dr looked at his box of cereal, and then at Cheese the Chinchilla. "Well, since you're here, do you want some cereal?" He asked, offering the chinchilla some "Corn flakes."

Agent C looked at the cereal, she was pretty hungry, so she nodded.

A few minutes later they were both eating Corn flakes in his kitchen, which looked like a normal kitchen, other than the blue sign that read: "Evil cereal, Good cereal, and normal cereal." Need less to say, Dees loooooved cereal.

"So, how are you?" Dees asked, eating his cereal and glancing up at his nemesis.

Cheese shrugged her gray shoulders in response as she put another spoon full of corn flakes in her mouth.

Dr Dees nodded. "Well, anyways, I bet you're wondering what exactly my 'Evil scheme' is for today! Well, I have petitioned in L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N that every scheme, we should have a song! And they denied my idea! I am so angry! Because, as you know, songs are the absolute best, and so, I invented my Song-Amplifier!" He said, grabbing a tiny blue cube from under the table.

"I know it's small, but it's powerful!" He exclaimed and got up. "Come on, I'll show you how it works, also if you're wondering, I'm not trapping you today, and that's because you love songs just as much as I do, so why would you want to stop me?" He half asked half said as they both walked over to his balcony.

Cheese could understand not trapping her, because she did love songs, but if this Amplifier turned out to be evil, she would destroy it, and that was that, no matter how fun the songs were.

Once on the balcony, Dr Dees grabbed the blue cube and shook it fiercely, soon a little blue goo drop fell out. The Dr smiled. "Aha! Now, I will toss this drop in any area I choose, and anyone in that area will start singing! Not all the time of course, but that at least once a day they would either sing, or at least have a song, for every day of their lives! Bahahahahaha!" He said and tossed the drop at two people sitting on a bench right below them. " They should start singing in about a minute or two, because that's how I programmed it." He explained as they both leaned over the edge to get a better look.

All at once, the two people got up and started singing the one hit wonder song by Phineas and Ferb: "Gitchee Gitchee Goo."

Dees, of course freaked out and pointing at the two people. "Ah! It worked! Haha! Beat that L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N! It worked!" He shouted really loudly.

Cheese the Chinchilla rolled her eyes and smiled, Dees was sure happy, but now came the question of to destroy or to not destroy.

Dr. Dees turned to his nemesis and grinned widely. "Well, now to put my plan into action! But first..." He cheered happily, instantly Cheese knew what was coming..."AAAAAAA, SOOOONNNNG!" The Cereal loving Dr said and the lights turned off.

"A one, and a two, annnnnd...lights!" He called...

-  
**(Song time! Yay! It's a parody of: My goody two shoes brother" from P&amp;F.)**

_I bear lots of animosity for hip hops!_

_They never rhyme the lyrics on time!_

_And Opera houses really house my patience._

_If they vanished, would it really be a crime?_

_I don't like classic rock or country._

_Jazz entire crazies, or the blues._

_Not find of meditation._

_Or sports songs in the station._

_And I'm not sure how I'm feeling about you!_

_There is lots of horrid music on this planet, that I would love to give a lashing too!_

_But! My stupid Lovemuffin group, the ones that denied "Bowling for Soup" are the ones I want to swoop, into my crazy song goo!_

_Yes, my stupid Lovemuffin group, the ones that denied "Bowling for Soup" are the ones I want to swoop, yes sir I'll have a loop, are the ones I want to swoop, in my crazzy...soooooooong...goooooooooooooooooOoOoo!_

_Yeah!_

**(Yeah, I know, kinda weird lyrics)**

Dr Dees finished and looked at his nemesis. "Well, what do you think? I think the songs are a good idea! Don't you?" He asked and Cheese nodded, she had rather enjoyed that song her nemesis just did, it was pretty fun, plus she was aloud to chatter backup.

The Dr smiled. "See! L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N doesn't know what they're missing! They should have agreed to my idea, but no, they refused it. Well, they have forced me to use the Song-amplifier for evil! Bahahahahaha!" He laughed evilly and pushed a button, which trapped Cheese in a big record-trap.

"Sorry, Cheese the Chinchilla, but I have to trap you now, or else you might try and stop me." He explained and looked at his watch. "Ah, perfect, those anti-singers will be meeting together for a Lovemuffin meeting in about ten minutes! We should get going, we won't wanna miss this meeting..." He sneered and chuckled darkly.

Dees picked up Cheese(in her trap) and walked out of his apartment, he got in his Car, and began driving towards the Lovemuffin meeting place.

They got there about ten minutes late, but Dees didn't seem to mind. He opened the doors dramatically and yelled. "Wait!" Loud enough for the entire Danville to hear.

Rodney, Doofenshmirtz and some other evil scientists looked up and glared. "Dees! What are you doing here! We refused your idea! You have no reason to come." Growled Rodney and Cheese couldn't help but glare at him, she thought the song idea had been a great one! But even more, she didn't like that Rodney was being mean to her nemesis!

Dees rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, no one cares what you think, Rodney. By the way, your name is by far, the WORST I've ever heard, I mean come on, Rodney? That's just stupid, as is your full name, whatever that is, and what's more, I have a little trick, up my sleeve that might just change your mind." He laughed and pulled the Song-amplifier out from his sleeve.

Dr Doofenshmirtz looked at it in wonder. "Is that some sort of Cube-inator?" He asked curiously.

Dr Dees rolled his eyes. "No! It's a Song-amplifier, and it will make you all sing, at least once a day, everyday, for the rest of your pitiful lives! Hahahahahaha!" He laughed evilly.

Dr Doofenshmirtz raised his hand.

Dees sighed. "Yes, Doctor Doofenshmirtz?" He asked.

Heinz answered proudly. "I already do that!" He complained and Dees sighed again. "Well, then this won't have any effect on you, Doofenshmirtz!" He said and shook his 'amplifier'

Cheese took the chance to break her trap and punch Dr Dees, no matter how much she agreed with him, or hated Lovemuffin, this was still evil, and it had to be stopped.

Other agents broke out of their own traps and began fighting their nemesis.

Soon, like always, the Lovemuffin meeting place, was in uproar as Agent fought Nemesis.

Cheese focused on the Song-amplifier and kicked it out of Dees's hand, where it hit the ground in a _smash_! Breaking the cube.

Dees gasped. "Cheese the Chinchilla! Look what you did! You broke my amplifier! Ugh! I thought you agreed with me!" He said angrily and Cheese just shrugged and began to walk off, waiting for Dees to say something. "I really hate Chinchillas!" He yelled and Cheese smiled, _there it is_. She thought pleasantly as she left.

Once she got home she snuggled back into her 'chinchilla' dog bed and was about to take a nap, when the door opened, Mandy and her Mom were home. Cheese growled quietly to herself, she had been looking forward to that nap!

She got up and walked over to greet her host family, where she was greeted with a huge squeezed hug from Mandy.

"Did you have a good nap Cheesy?" She asked and Cheese made a face, lucky for her no one noticed.

'_I bet Delilah the Dove gets naps_' she though to herself as Mandy continued to squeeze the chinchilla.

**I bet you didn't suspect that Rodey and Doofenshmirtz would make an appearance, but they did, so there, which by the way, I don't own either of the two, sadly.**

**As always, R&amp;R and enjoy!**


	8. Delilah the Dove

**Hi! So for this chapter, I'm kinda switching stuff up, I'm starting with the villain for a change. *evil laugh* Hey, did I mention this episode is a musical? Also, we start with a song!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, or anything in it, I do not own the songs, but I do own the agents and evil scientists I made, such as Delilah the Dove and Harvey.**

**(Song time! Yay! I imagine it with Major Monogram as 'the boss' and Enhivitloknash as the main prisoner, it's a parody of "Chains on me" from the episode: Phineas and Ferb get busted. In Phineas and Ferb)**

_I Woke up this mornin' and the world was gray._

_Haven't seen the sun since they hauled me away._

_The boss man says there's no use in tryin'._

_He won't let me leave the enemy's line!_

_Got these chains on me, yeah they're dragging me down._

_Got these chains on me, hear that clanking sound?_

_Got these chains on me, Major, hear my song!_

_Don't say my evil is morally wrong!_

_Mmm-hmm-hmm  
Drink of water, boss?_

_As long as I've been here, I've got nothing to show._

_Try to build something evil, but the boss says no._

_Wanna be evil, but the man won't hear it!_

_That big boss man is trying to save my spirit!_

_Got these chains on me,  
They Won't let me fly._

_Got these chains on me, I guess I know why._

_Got these chains on me, Major, hear my song!_

_Don't say my evil is morally wrong!_

_No they won't let us build, or sing that song._

_'Cause they say my evil is morally wrong!  
-_  
**(And end song, what did you think?)**

A evil laugh came from the O.W.C.A jail.

Master Enhivitloknash had waited long enough, Aggy the Agama had stuck him in here for long enough, it was time he got back to his evil!

He was breaking out.

The Regurgitator bounced a blue ball at the prison wall, as Enhivitloknash walked around the room, coming up with ideas on escaping.

"You should really stop, WE ARE NEVER GETTING OUT OF HERE!" The Regurgitator yelled, as his little 'da da' lightning thing happened.

Enhivitloknash rolled his eyes and looked at the wall. "I promised myself I would escape and defeat MY nemesis, I shalt not wander from my mission!" He yelled, sounding kinda like a determined Viking.

The Regurgitator rolled his eyes. "There is no escape!" He said with his little 'da da' trick.

Enhivitloknash narrowed his bushy brown eyebrows and glared at the villain. "I despise you, mister the Regurgitator, I DESPISE YOU!" He shouted, pointing a beady finger at the man.

Right then, Carl, the intern walked over to the jail cell, he had a tray of food in his hands. "Dinner time." He acknowledged.

It was like a lightbulb had hit the Viking like man, Enhivitloknash grinned and looked at Carl. "Uh, sir, I believe I have to-" he stopped and coughed lightly. "Er, well, you know." He said and Carl understood. "Oh! Of course! Bathrooms are to the left, you can't miss it!" He replied as he opened the cell to let Enhivitloknash go.

The villain smiled and headed for the bathroom, when, all of a sudden, he darted away from the bathrooms and raced to the doors, he was almost there!

Aaaaaand, he made it. "Well, I did not think it would be that easy" he said and walked out of the jail, 'Now it is time for him to find the Major...Bahahahahahhaha-*cough cough*-ahahahahahaaa!" He laughed evilly.

Back at the jail, Carl sighed. "Well, I guess it was the wrong day to leave me alone with the villains." He complained and The Regurgitator looked from the 'bathrooms' to Carl. "Ah, I have to go too." He lied, hoping to get out the same way Master Enhivitloknash did.

Carl looked at him and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, not happening." He glared. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go find the Major." The intern complied and walked off.

At Monogram's house, things were getting just a little more entertaining...

"Where is Aggy the Agama?" Asked Enhivitloknash to Major Monogram, who was in his pajamas.

"I don't know! Probably with his host family! Or fighting his new nemesis!" The Major snapped.

The Viking like man stopped. "New nemesis?" He asked, almost sadly.

Monogram smirked. "Yes, Professor Arodarth, bad guy, I hear that he is even more evil than you!" He said and Enhivitloknash snarled. "I must find this Arrowdeath, and stop him!" He growled. "Tell me where he lives!"

Finally, we have now reached the actual Agent part in this story, and it starts with a dove, a sleeping peacefully dove.

Delilah slept in her nest comfortably when she heard her wrist watch beeping. She instantly woke up and answered it. "Oh, agent D! I have terrible news! One of our prisoners had escaped! Go to the O.W.C.A headquarters and meet up with Major a Monogram and Agent A right away!" Carl said worriedly.

Delilah nodded and flew off to the O.W.C.A headquarters.

Aggy the Agama was actually in the middle of a fight with his nemesis, Professor Arodarth, who was trying to unleash his giant purple robot against all movie theaters.(long story there)

Meanwhile, Enhivitloknash had just found Professor Arodarth's house and was spying from a window.

"Take that Aggy the Agama!" Said Arodarth as he hit his nemesis.

The fight was a pretty normal Agent against nemesis battle, it included purple traps, beamray's and of course, puns.

Enhivitloknash sighed and walked away from the window.

How was he supposed to defeat his nemesis, if he didn't have any?

-  
**(Song time! Its a parody of "When we didn't get along" in the episode: 'It's about time' from Phineas and Ferb.)**

_Without you ruining my schemes, my life it seems is empty._

_I spent all my time trying to do some wrong._

_You were my only nemesis, You'd foil my plans but still I miss._

_The moments when we didn't get along._

_So search your heart, please Agent A._

_And I am sure that you will see  
That you were always meant to be My only lifelong enemy._

_But now you're doing wars with a Brit with such big bores!_

_I miss the moments when we didn't get along._

_Ooh...  
-_  
**(End song)**

Delilah the Dove flew into the Major's office with her fedora places lightly on her head, she landed on the desk and looked up at Monogram.

"Ah! Agent D, about time you got here! I've been waiting for at least ten minutes! Agent A isn't here yet either, but he should just be rapping up his fight with Arrowdeath..." He exclaimed.

Delilah rolled her eyes and played with her wing feathers until Aggy the Agama finally made it. "Finally Agent A! Agent D and I gave been waiting for a good twenty minutes! What took you so long?" He asked and the lizard shrugged.

Major Monogram looked from Aggy to Delilah. "Now, the reason I called you both here is for two reasons, first: Agent D, your nemesis has been up to quite rather quiet, and normally I would tell you to go put a stop to it, but due to the second reason you're here, I chose not too." He explained.

Aggy and Delilah gave each other a weird glance before looking back at MM.

The Major continued. "Now for the second reason why you both are here." He paused before continuing. "Master Enhivitloknash has escaped." He said and Aggy's eyes widened, after all he has just heard that his old nemesis escaped O.W.C.A jail and was probably off doing evil somewhere.

"But, Agent A, since you and your new nemesis have been getting along just fine, I'm not going to do anything about that." He said and Aggy let out a sigh of relief.

The Major turned to Delilah. "I'm assigning Master Enhivitloknash to you, Agent D." He told the dove.

Delilah's eyes widened, she already had a nemesis! Granted Harvey was more of a friend then a nemesis, he didn't even really have evil schemes...

Once they both passed the shock, the agents saluted and walked out.

Delilah had a mission to complete, and she was about to to just that!

Delilah was able to track down this 'Master Enhivitloknash' pretty easy and he seemed rather surprised to see another agent in a hat. "Looks like O.W.C.A had sent me a new nemesis! Well, I assumed so much after that so called nemesis Aggy the Agama abandoned me! Well, who are you?" He asked and Delilah handed the man her card.

"Delilah huh? Intriguing name I suppose, but it will be no match for my evil plan!"

He howled and trapped the Dove in, fittingly a bird cage. "I wasn't suspecting a bird, but my theme is bird, so you know." He said and Delilah smiled.

The fight went pretty well actually, it was even better than when she fought Harvey, who was always on the computer, it was nice to fight someone who didn't even know what a computer was.

Delilah the Dove wasn't the only one having a good time, Master Enhivitloknash also enjoyed the battle, it was nice to fight one on one again, it even reminded him of a song...

**(That's right everybody! Another song! It's a kinda parody from: My nemesis, from Phineas and Ferb)**

_My neme, neme, oooo... my neme, neme, neme  
My neme, neme, oooo... my neme, neme, neme_

_I used to sit alone doing evil all day,  
But now I think that someone's gonna get in my way, yeah,  
The someone in my life that doesn't want me to exist,  
My neme, neme, oooo... my neme, neme, neme_

_And I feel fine cause I've got a nemesis  
My neme, neme, oooo... my neme, neme, neme  
My neme, neme, oooo... my neme, neme, neme_

_Now I hate her, and she hates me,  
What a wonderful animosity,  
Because of her hat, everybody knows,  
Now I have some-one to oppose...  
Yes I have a nemesis!_

_My neme, neme, oooo... my neme, neme, neme,  
My neme, neme, oooo... my neme, nemesis  
My neme, neme, oooo... my nеme, neme, nemesis..._

**(And, done! What did you think? Good huh?)**

After the song, Delilah took out his invention, and flew off, hearing a rather strange catchphrase, but Delilah supposed she could get used to it.

"I despise you Delilah the Dove! I DESPISE YOU!"

Delilah chuckled to herself as she flew off into the air, calling out to her good friend David the Dunlin as she passed, good old David, he was always there to give you a laugh!

**Done with this chapter yay! What did you think? Did you like the guest appearances? What do you think of the songs? Should I keep them? No, yes? What? I need to know!**


	9. David the Dunlin

**Hi! Im back with a new chapter of O.W.C.A tales! Yay! Hey, did you know O.W.C.A tales is actually just long for OT, which is what I'm thinking of calling it, because it's just so much shorter then O.W.C.A tales, and allot faster to type, and it's WAY shorter then; Organization Without a Cool Acronym Tales, which is just a mouthful! Anyways, what do you think? OT good? Because I'm probably going to call it that in these little, or in my case, not so little Author notes. By the way, why haven't you readers been reviewing? Huh? I mean, I at least try to review whenever I read a story. So, I'm putting you, yes you readers up to a task, which will determine what will happen to OT, but I'm not telling you what the task is until at the end of the chapter, in my little Author's note there. So enjoy the chapter. Oh, by the way a dunlin is a small wader, they are pretty common in Asia, northern Europe and Artic.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, but you should all know that by now! I mean really, but I have faith that eventually Dan or Jeff will get on here and humor us all by writing fanfiction and it will be completely awesome! Anyways, I do however own my agents and villains I made up, such as David the Dunlin and Lilly Vost, which sounds allot like Frost, but it isn't! Man am I chatty today, hmm, that must be the result of staying in my room all day, alone.**

David the Dunlin was already headed towards his nemesis's house. Lilly Vost lived in the suburbs where most of her evil schemes took place.

Once the bird got there he looked around, not exactly knowing where to go, when suddenly he tripped and tumbled into a super soft chair, which he sunk into, he tried to fly out but he couldn't because he was quite literally sinking into the seat. How he managed to do that, he didn't know.

Lilly Vost came into her backyard singing "I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun" When she realized David the Dunlin was trapped in her comfy, super soft lounge chair. She stopped singing and laughed. "HA! David the dunlin, you got trapped in my _chair!?_" She asked rather amused, David glared.

Lilly was a surprisingly tall lady, which pale white skin and brown eyes, her hair was about shoulder length, straight and golden blonde hair. She normally had a Black dress on, with a brown belt and a white jean jacket and knee high, high heel white boots. She was pointing a finger and laughing at David while holding a bag of popcorn in her left hand.

"Sorry David the Dunlin, It's just so funny! You getting trapped in a chair when it wasn't even meant to be a trap!" She said calming down finally. "But, since you're in there, you can use that as your trap. Anyways, I bet you're wondering what my scheme is for today, huh?'' She asked but continued before the dunlin could answer. "Well, actually there isn't an evil scheme today, instead I was just gonna go to the movies, hey you wanna come?" She asked and dunlin thought about it, going would probably get him out of the chair, so he nodded.

"Great! Here I'll just help you outa there…" She trailed off as she pulled the agent out of the chair. "We can take my new car!" Lilly squealed excitedly and she rushed over to her front yard, where her new car was waiting for them on her driveway. David follow his excited nemesis at a much slower speed, he could always fly, but every time he did he something always happened to him and it normally ended in him crashing.

Once he got there he could see Lilly sitting in the driver's seat of a Blue Echo, She gestured for David to get in the car and the agent did.

_It's nice, the car's clean at least, and it has a good smell to it and seemed normal, almost too normal for an evil scientist…_David thought as he sat down in the front seat, and as soon as he got buckled Lilly sped off, no doubt going way above the speed limit. Needless to say, David was experiencing the scariest moment of his life.

Lilly was not a safe driver, she went way above the speed limit, ignored stop signs and traffic lights and was probably breaking almost every rule in the book, David was surprised she was even allowed to have a license!

They got to the theater extremely fast and David was clinging onto the seat for his life.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Oh come on David the Dunlin! It wasn't_that_ bad! You are just being overly dramatic! Besides, it could have been worse." She paused and let David think about how it could have been worse. "I could have drove into a mailbox." She finished and grinned widely, making the bird faint.

About five minutes after David had passed out: he work up and looked around, he was still in the car, Lilly was still grinning at him and the car was still parked in a "No Parking" zone. _Great, I've made a fool out of myself._He thought as Lilly showed him to the theater doors. The Dunlin got up and out of the car, his skinny bird legs wobbly from the car ride.

Lilly laughed and rolled her brown eyes. "You're pathetic David, totally and utterly_pathetic!_ She mused and David looked at his feet in embarrassment. "Now come on, let's go pick a movie! I was thinking something like the newest 'Space Adventure' movie, but if you prefer something else that's fine." She said and David shook his head, still recovering from driving with Lilly.

"Well, then, I'll get the tickets, you buy the popcorn and drinks." She said and was about to give him some money, which David refused. He was already embarrassed enough over the whole "Fainting" thing, he was going to get the popcorn and drinks without the help of his nemesis, besides he had money, O.W.C.A _did_ pay him, even if it was a small paycheck. Lilly shrugged. "Fine, whatever, you wanna pay then you can pay, that's fine with me!" She said and walked away to buy the tickets.

David walked over to the food place and pointed at the popcorn, the guy looked at the bird. "Wait, you're a dunlin, aren't you?" He asked and David nodded his head. "We don't normally let animals buy stuff here, or even come in here…" The guy said, a little confused over the whole thing. David didn't have time for this, he gave the man about twenty bucks and grabbed his own popcorn and Cream sodas.

The guy stood there, still rather confused about what had just happened, but didn't try to stop the bird as he and Lilly walked into the theater.

Lilly chose some pretty good seats and they could see the movie really good until a super tall man sat right in front of them and they couldn't see. Lilly grumbled in frustration. "See David the dunlin, this is what I hate about the movies! Hug people sit right in front of you! It makes me so angry! I mean come on, tall people in the back, short in the front, its common courtesy." She whispered to the dunlin as the movie started. "I think it's about time I teach that guy a lesson." She growled and pulled a little weapon like think out of nowhere. "BEHOLD, my Disappear-dart!" She yelled and was hushed by almost everyone in the theater.

Lilly scowled. "Rude!" she whispered to David, who rolled his eyes. "Anyways, with my Disappear-dart, or DD for short, I shall rid of everyone in this theater, except you and me, and then we will have this theater all to ourselves, no more tall people, no more people telling me to hush-" She was interrupted by more 'hushes' from the theater. Lilly rolled her eyes. "And no more little annoying kids constantly asking questions! It'll finally be perfect." She smiled and stood up on her chair, David could sense a song coming on…

**Song time! Yay! It's a parody of 'My undead mummy and me" from Phineas and Ferb"**

_Ba-da ba baa-da dah._

_Let me tell you about my buddy,_

_It's unique and bold,_

_Its completely blue and covered in blue and bees,_

_My Disappear-dart and me! Mm-mm_

_If a tall guy ever sits in front of me,_

_I'll introduce him to my DD and me_

_And he'll flee!_

_From my Disappear-dart and me!_

_All the evil scientists are gonna have a conniption,_

_When they get a load of my evil invention, DD._

_My Disappear-dart and me, Yeah…_

_Disappear-dart and me!_

**End song**

Lilly finished and got shushed rather loudly from everyone in the theater. She scowled and sat down. "I hate people" She complained as she trapped David in a butterfly net. "Anyways, Now I will use this invention on all those that Oppose Me! HaHahahaha!" She laughed and once again got shushed. "Alright already!" She laughed at the shushers and turned back to the trapped bird. "Sheesh, people here are rude!" she complained and aimed her Disappear-dart at the tall guy in front of them.

Right then David the dunlin escaped and the fight began but it didn't last long because they kept on getting shushed. Lilly had had enough. "You know what David the dunlin, I'm going home, I refuse to deal with being shushed all the time! I mean seriously, and people wonder why I prefer to stay home!" She said and handed David the Disappear-dart. "You can destroy this if you want." She said and David did. "Curse you David the Dunlin." She said, while smiling slightly. She then walked out of the theater going. "Lilly is out! Peace!" she said but cringed. "I mean, not peace…WAR! Lilly is out, WAR!" She said and walked out.

David chuckled as he watched his nemesis leave, he then sat down and watched the rest of the movie, thinking about all the other agents, Aggy the Agama, Delilah the Dove…Eddy the Emu…

**End of Chapter, now for your challenge, I challenge you to review, if no one reviews by the end of the week, I'm shuttingO. tales down. Have a nice day**.


	10. Author's note!

**Hi! I'm back with a new chapter of: OT! Do you remember your challenge? Hmmm? Remember! Review if you won't the story to continue! I'm counting on you! Anyways, I've noticed allot of spelling mistakes in the past chapters and they are making me really mad, so instead of writing a new chapter today, I'm just gonna fix the nasty spelling mistakes, so this is really just a really big author's note, I hope you enjoy!**

**Also, I've been having a few thoughts that I need your opinion on.**

**First: what would you guys think of a O.W.C.A Ball for one of the upcoming chapters?**

**Second: should I keep the songs?**

**Third: should I write more stories about the agents in Owca tales? Who's your favorite?**

**Fourth: should my story lead into something bigger, light slowly getting ready for a really good chapter about saving the entire world or just the Tri-State-Area?**

**Fifth: who would you like to hear more about? Should I add more songs? Less songs?**

**Sixth: please, please, please give me suggestions! I'm gonna run out of ideas eventually!**

**Seventh(and last): please review, you guys who read this are awesome! Bye!**


End file.
